This invention relates to a handle for controlling the feed of a cutting tool such as a drill or a hole cutter. Feed handles are old, of course. The handle may be mounted on either side of the housing but changing from one side to the other, if possible, is somewhat time consuming and difficult. Some devices have a stub shaft projecting from both sides of the housing but this can lead to damage to the unused end. This invention is directed to a structure which enables mounting a feed handle on either side of the housing. The handle mount can be changed over to the other side quickly and has no projecting shaft end.